


Love in the club

by Ice_Milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Past ikejiri hayato/sawamura daichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Milk/pseuds/Ice_Milk
Summary: Daichi goes with his friends for a night out after a bad break up.





	Love in the club

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to look up drink names so i left them blank, sorry.

The club is hot and crowded but still the group entered with ease. 

"Are you guys sure I should even be here?" Daichi asked his unease obvious. 

"Of course Dai-chan! It's about time you put yourself back out there." Oikawa answered quickly.

"It hasn't even been a month yet since Ike.." 

"Noooooope! We agreed to not bring up you know who." Kuroo interupted, the whole group looking disgusted. 

"All I'm saying is it hasn't been that long, I'm not sure I'm ready to be out looking for someone new yet." 

"There's this these things called 'one nighters' no one is asking you to come find your soul-mate, just come out and enjoy yourself." 

"Oh like you can talk Tet-chan, you've been with yours since you were like 10!" 

"So have you it just took you idiots way longer to get together, don't act jealous Tooru."

The two continued to bicker amongst themselves while being ignored by everyone else. "Shall we find a booth to claim and get some drinks?" Akashi asked with his stoic monotone voice as he walked off to the nearest empty booth everyone in tow. "Bokoto-san said he would be paying for the first round." 

Now that got everyones attention. 

"That's my Bo-bro! How about you and I go get everyones drinks. Kenma what do you want?" 

"I don't know. Nothing sour." 

"Sure thing babe!" Kuroo looked out over the rest now seated in the booth. 

"I'll have a --" Oikawa answered snuggling into his partners side. 

"A -- for me." Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes but still wrapping his arm around the others waist. 

"Akashi?" 

"--" Nodding his head Kuroo looked over to Daichi who was sunk down into the booth trying to become invisible.  
"Daichi?" 

"I'll have a coke." 

"That's no good Dai-chan, you're here to let loose! Get him a -- Tet-chan." 

"That's more like it! Come on Bo let's go."

Sighing Daichi shook his head and relaxed further into the booth, he knew his friends only wanted what was best for him but that didn't make it any less annoying. 

Bokoto and Kuroo came back quickly handling more drinks than people had asked for. 

"My Ku-bro is awesome and got us all shots!" 

Oikawa laughed. "I bet he only did that because the little kitty needs to be tipsy before he'll go out on the dance floor." He eyed Kenma who just shrugged downing his drink all in one go and shivering as he reached out for his shot. 

"If I don't go out onto the dance floor this rooster attracts all kinds of unwanted attention." 

"Rooster? Kenma I'm wounded." Kuroo called out dramatically falling into the booth next to his partner causing Kenma to huff out a sigh in annoyance but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

"Such a drama queen."

Finishing off their drinks and shots the group was ready for the dancefloor. 

"Dai-chan lets go dancing!" 

"I think I'm going to hangout back here and drink some more first." The group nodded and headed out but Oikawa yelled back. 

"That's fine but I'll be coming for my sweet Dai-chan before too long!" All Daichi could do was shake his head. _'It's going to be a long night.'_ Heading over to the bar Daichi ordered himself a rum and coke and settled back into his booth, laughing to himself as he watched his friends be ridiculous on the dance floor.

Oikawa was right, only a few songs later and he and Akashi were on their way back over to Daichi and dragging him out onto the dance floor. 

"Come on Dai-chan, you can't just sit out all night, we're out here for you to enjoy yourself." 

"Don't make me laugh, you guys would still be out here making fools of yourselves even if I wasn't around." 

"Fools of ourselves? Are you saying you don't like the way we dance Sawamura-san?" Akashi asked as he turned himself around grinding his ass into Daichi's front in sync with the beat.

Daichi stood there blushing not knowing what to say, because although this isn't the first time he's been the victim of a tipsy Akashi on the dance floor he still didn't know how to respond. 

"Don't hog him Kei-chan! After all it was my idea to bring him out to the club to begin with." Oikawa pouted and leaned over Daichi to push Akashi away.

The night continued with the push and pull of Oikawa and Akashi fighting over who would dance with Daichi and after a couple songs he found himself to be relaxing and actually enjoying himself. Dancing around with his friends had him completely forget about why he was in such a down mood to begin with. 

"'kashi you have to dance with me too!" Bokoto whined pushing Oikawa away and pulling Akashi in for a hot kiss Daichi still stuck in the middle of the pair, normally this would make Daichi uncomfortable but right now all he can do is dance along to the beat and laugh as Bokoto continues to grind into his ass while whining.

Finally moving out from between the lovers Daichi locks eyes with a ash blonde haired beauty. Said beauty was a man but that didn't stop Daichi from thinking he was the most beautiful human he's ever seen. 

The man had short whispy ash colored hair, chocolate eyes and a beauty mark right below one of his eyes, Daichi thought the man looked slender and shorter than himself. He was tempted to go over and talk to him but shot himself down when thoughts of his ex popped up in his mind. 

'You're a loser Daichi. You're not adventerous at all. I can't believe I wasted so much time on you. Good luck finding someone better than me.' 

Sighing Daichi broke eye contact with the beautiful man and excused himself to get another drink from the bar.  
Sitting comfortably back in the booth Daichi tried to enjoy his new fruity drink but all he could taste was bitterness. Sighing he abandoned the drink and sat back to search out his friends in the crowd, he was ready to leave. Spotting them he went to make his way over to them but was pushed back into the booth. 

"Sorry! I wasn't.." Looking up the last person Daichi expected to see was his ex and with another mans arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Daichi? What brings you to the club?" Ikegeri asked in a sly voice. "You know this isn't your scene." 

"I.. I came with the guys, they.. they're out there dancing right now I just needed a drink." 

Ikegeri narrowed his eyes but nodded. "I see, for a second there I thought you were out here trying to find a replacement for me. After all it has only been a month since we broke up." 

Daichi watched in awe as Ikegeri spoke while pulling the man tighter around his waist. "But.. but you're.." 

"Sorry Daichi I've been rude. This here is Sosuke, my boyfriend. We're out celebrating, you see we met here in this club three weeks ago, it's been magical ever since."

Daichi could feel all the air leaving his lungs in this moment, the sounds in the club starting to blur together and go quiet. 'They met three weeks ago? But we haven't even been broken up a month yet.' 

"Any luck in finding a new partner?" Ikegeri asked sweetly but before Daichi could even respond he kept going. "Oh who am I kidding of course not. You're so dull there's no way any one would take interest in you." Ikegeri laughed and pulled Sosuke in for a lingering sweet kiss.

"You see Sosuke knows how to treat me right, I've never been happier than this time I've spent with him."  
"Co..congratulations." The world around Daichi is starting to spin and just as he thinks he might vomit there's a sudden weight in his lap.

Looking up Daichi is nose to nose with the beautiful ash haired man who is now leaning down and kissing him. Because of the shock the kiss is slow at first but soon turns heated as the man wraps his arms around Daichi seeking permission to enter Daichi's mouth with his tongue.

Accepting and going along with it the kissing continues and the man whispers something so quietly Daichi almost misses it. "Su..ga" Then the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts them and the grey haired man turns in Daichi's lap pulling his arms around him as he goes. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ikegeri spits with fire. 

The ashen hair man turns slightly to lock eyes with Daichi. "Babe who are these guys, someone you know?"  
"Babe?!" Ikegeri is angry now. "There's no way you two are dating!" The grey haired man laughs as he turns back around. 

"I'm sorry can you not interupt Daichi and I's date, it's rude."

Tugging at him the man stands up. "Daichi we should get out of here, our friends are waiting." Locking fingers with Daichi getting ready to lead him back out onto the dance floor. 

"No! There's absolutely no way I believe you two are dating! Prove it!" Ikegeri is shouting now causing the grey haired man to laugh. 

"Prove it? What are you 5 years old? Do strangers usually kiss each other how we just did?" 

"You could just.. I don't know.. but this guys a loser." This seems to have upset the grey haired man who is now narrowing his eyes at Ikegeri. 

"A loser huh? I don't appreciate my Daichi being called a loser. Who are you anyways? We come out with our friends for a fun night out and some sleazy man starts to harass us. What kind of club is this turning out to be?" Pulling Daichi to his feet he gives him a secret wink.

"Toru and them are waiting, unless you're ready to go back to our place now?" 

"Y..yo..your place?" Ikegeri stutters. 

"Hm? Oh yes Daichi didn't mention? We're out with friends to celebrate us moving in together. Some people say it's a little soon since we've only been together for about a month but I knew right away he was perfect so I had to lock him down, you understand I'm sure." The grey haired man now smirking. 

"A month? Daichi what is the meaning of this! We haven't even been split up for a full month yet but you're already living with someone else!" 

"Split up? Babe is this that psycho who didn't know how to treat you like the king you are. Pathetic. Well I guess every king starts out with a joker before he finds his queen. Daichi lets get out of here now, I don't want to keep our friends waiting any longer."

Finally Daichi accepts being pulled away, ignoring the yells of his ex from behind him and the stares from his friends in front of him. 

"Dai-chan what was.." The ash haired man instantly wraps his arms around Oikawa like he has known him for years and whispers in his ear causing Oikawa to glare back in Ikegeri's direction and burst out laughing. 

"Come on guys Refreshing-kun here has informed me that this club is no good, we're going to follow him to another." Daichi just stares as his friends easily follow this man out of the club, he himself still hands locked and no signs of the other man letting go. 

_'Just what is going on?'_

Piled in a taxi van now the group sighs at their loss of fun and the grey haired man finally speaks up. "Sorry! I saw him being harassed and couldn't stand by and do nothing. I probably ruined your night." 

The group shook their heads laughing. 

"Not at all Refreshing-kun we were out trying to get this guy here to loosen up after his split with that good for nothing guy." Oikawa pulls Daichi into his embrace but Daichi still doesn't let go of the mans grip just tightening their fingers together more. 

"I can't believe he actually made a scene like that." 

"Toru we all know that's exactly the kind of thing he would do, he was always a fan of drama."

"Yes good point kitten but still ugh I should have done something back then. Seriously thank you for stepping in ah.. you.. actually I didn't get your name?"

The ashen hair man breaks out into laughter. "Sugawara Koshi but everyone calls me Suga so feel free to as well. Did you guys want to come to another club? I know a great place to have some fun." 

"Ko-chan that would be wonderful! Lead the way!" 

"First Refreshing-kun and now Ko-chan? I see you've won over our simple minded friend." 

"Iwa-chan! So mean! Is that how you treat your lover?" 

"Yes. Shittykawa now stop flirting with him, we barely know him but you're just volunteering us all to follow him wherever." 

"It's.. it's fine, let's go." Daichi now finding his voice and looking over at the man now known as Suga and tightening his grip even more. "Thanks for your help back there, I didn't know what to do."

Suga gives Daichi his most blinding smile. “It was my pleasure Daichi.” 

Daichi had fallen in that moment with very much awareness.


End file.
